Baby MacDonald
Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm March 20, 2004 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2004 VHS March 20, 2004 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2004 VHS with CD March 20, 2004 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2004 DVD March 20, 2004 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2007 DVD March 17, 2007 # Baby MacDonald: A Day On The Farm 2009 DVD October 17, 2009 Musical Selections # Snowbird in the Ashbank, Traditional Children's Classic # Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement, Schubert # Old MacDonald Had a Farm, Traditional Children's Classic # The Happy Farmer, Schumann # Voices of Spring, Strauss II # Annen Polka, Strauss II # The Farmer in the Dell, Traditional Children's Classic # Queen of the West, Hornpipe # Kinderscene Op. 15, Schumann # Serenade for Strings, Waltz, Tchaikovsky # Spring Song, Mendelssohn The Farm # Fields # Sunflowers # Corn Field # Barn # Tractor Animals On The Farm # Cows # Sheep # Pigs # Horses # Chickens # Roosters # Cats # Dogs # Ducks Planting The Fields # Plowing # Digging # Hoeing # Weeding # Planting # Seeds # Watering Food From the Farm # Corn # Apples # Wheat # Carrots # Pumpkins # Potatoes # Pears # Bananas # Grapes # Oranges # Coconuts Celebrating The Harvest # Music # Band # Party # Dance # Instruments Baby MacDonald Toy Chest # Rooster by Playsoup # Fence Prop by Ken Jones # Haystack Prop by Ken Jones # Horse by Legends and Lore # Funtime Tractor by International Playthings # MacDonald The Cow by Playsoup # Toy Triangle (Manufacturer Unknown) # John Deere Tot Tractor by Lamaze # Bucking Bronco by Natural Wonders # Tractor Pull Toy by Schylling # Farm Blocks by Melissa and Doug # Wheat Bush (Manufacturer Unknown) # Georello Farm by Quercetti # Sheep by Playsoup # Cow Wooden Puzzle by Schylling # Cow Costume by Rubie's Costume Co. # Lily Lamb by Eden Toys # Lamb Costume by Rubie's Costume Co. # Pig Walker by Dihras # Musical Carousel by Battat # Clippity Clop by Schylling # Hen Wind-Up Collectible by Petra Toys # TWP Rikki Roosters (with Black Tail) by Iwaya # Pig by Legends and Lore # Mud Slide by Ken Jones # Giddy Up Pony by TOMY # Hand Rake and Trowel Together by Brio # Rabbit in Watering Can by Folkmanis # Little Landscaper Watering Can by Little Tikes Toys # Farm and Harvester Set by Erector # Tractor by Schylling # Misty Mouse by Legends and Lore # Red Bucket with Yellow Handle (Manufacturer Unknown) # Hide and Squeak Eggs by TOMY # Vincent Van Goat by Playsoup # Chirpy the Dancing Chick by Westminster # Kinetic Frogs by Carlisle # Frog Mobile by Petra Toys # Happy Cow Mobile by Petra Toys # Bard The Dragon by Playsoup # Rooster by Petra Toys Category:2009 Category:2004 Category:Videos Category:Movies